Nightmares
by mockingjayfelicis
Summary: Prompt. Oneshot. Finnick wakes up from a nightmare about his work in the Capitol and accidentally hurts Annie after mistaking her for one of his clients.


**Prompt: Can you please write a one shot where Finnick has a nightmare and accidentally hurts Annie? Like he thought she was 'a bad guy' for lack of a better word. Thanks lovely!**

I perch on the edge of the king-size bed in a fancy Capitol hotel room. My client for the next hour is in the bathroom, getting ready. I should be doing the same, but for some reason I can't bring myself to do so.

I'm having a bad night. I miss my Annie. God, I miss her so much. I only left District 4 two days ago, but even that is enough time to make my heart ache for her. I fish out the woven pendant that Annie made for me from under my shirt. I close my eyes and place a kiss onto it, hoping it'll somehow make me feel closer to her. Hoping it'll somehow let her know that I'm thinking of her.

I hear a click as the bathroom door unlocks and I quickly remove my pendant and put it in my trouser pocket. I don't want any of my Capitol clients to notice it or comment on it. It's not for them to see. Snow can sell my body but he can't sell my love. No piece of Annie belongs here. Her soul is too pure for these monsters. She made that pendant for me, and for me only.

Elektra Hummingsworth emerges from the bathroom wearing black underwear and suspender tights, and black high heels. Her dark hair is thick with product, and her orange lashes bat rhythmically as she sways towards me, her emerald green talons wiggling at her sides. I've served her a few times before. She's the new wife of a Gamemaker, but you'd never know that tonight.

I smile weakly at her. I'm finding it really difficult to 'turn on the charm'. But I know I have to perform well, or Annie will be punished.

Elektra straddles my lap and starts caressing my face. My breathing quickens, but not with arousal – with panic. It couldn't be more obvious that I don't want to be here. I don't want this strange woman running her hands all over me. I don't want to pleasure her. I just want to be at home, tucked up warm and safe in bed, with Annie.

"_Finnick, wake up..."_

Elektra smashes her lips onto mine and her tongue forces itself into my mouth. I try to pull away, but Elektra's now got her legs wrapped around my waist and her hands locked behind my head. There's no escape. I let out a moan of protest, but Elektra mistakes it for enjoyment and pushes me backwards down onto the bed.

"_It's okay, Finnick, it's just a dream..."_

I feel tears forming in my eyes as Elektra moves her mouth down to my neck and starts suckling on the tender skin. I wince in pain as she bites and scrapes me with her teeth. I know what's coming, and there's no way out of it. The thought makes me start trembling.

"_Finnick, it's me. Wake up, honey..."_

Elektra's hand slides down my body. Past my chest, past my stomach, until she's groping me. I try to hold back the tears, but I can't. She laughs menacingly at the sight of me crying.

"_Finnick! Finnick!"_

I suddenly jolt out of my nightmare. I'm lying in bed, sweating, panting and shaking, and my face is stained with tears. It's too dark to see anything properly, but I look to my left and see the shadow of a woman sitting up in bed next to me, with her hand on my shoulder. Elektra. I immediately recoil.

"It's okay, Finnick, you're alright now..."

Before she can say another word, I draw my fist back with clenched teeth, and even though I can't see where I'm aiming, deliver a solid punch to where her eye would be. Elektra screams and is thrown backwards onto the mattress. I reach for the bedside lamp and turn it on. And in the clear light, I see not Elektra, but Annie, my love, curled up in a ball, crying, with her hand over her injured eye. My heart stops.

"Annie!" I exclaim, lunging forward onto the bed and scooping her up. "Oh, Annie, sweetheart, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm alright," she says quickly, although she's clearly not. "I'm alright..."

Thinking rationally again, I leap off the bed and bound down to the kitchen as fast as my legs will carry me. I open the freezer door with so much force that I almost tear it off. I grab a bag of frozen peas and hurry back to our room. Annie's sitting up now, and her crying has calmed, but she's still nursing her eye with her hand.

"Here, baby, put this on it," I say quickly, jumping back onto the bed.

She removes her hand and already I see that her eyelid is swollen and the skin around it is a nasty deep blue colour. I burst into tears myself. I did this to her. Me, the person who's supposed to protect her most in the world has given her a black eye.

I carefully place the bag of peas over it and she winces at the contact, but takes the bag out of my grip and presses it there herself. I wrap my arms around Annie's small body, kiss her head multiple times and sob into her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Annie," I cry. "I didn't mean to, honey, I swear I didn't mean to. I thought... I thought..."

I hate myself. I hate myself, I hate myself. How on earth could I mistake my beautiful Annie for that creature? It's impossible.

Annie takes the bag of peas away from her eye and looks at me.

"I know," she says quietly, sniffing. "You thought I was the client in your dream."

I hang my head in shame as a fresh load of tears fall from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe I h-hurt you," I choke.

Annie takes me in her arms and holds my head against her chest. She strokes my hair and whispers shushing noises to me. She starts gently rocking, and the repetitive motion soothes me. Eventually I've calmed down enough to sit up again.

"Your eye..." I start off.

"Don't worry about my eye," says Annie, holding both of my hands in hers. "I'm more concerned about you, Finn,"

I chortle.

"Why is it that even after I hit you, you want to comfort me?"

"Because I love you," Annie smiles. "And I know it was an accident, sweetie."

I manage a small smile back.

"I love you too, Annie. I love you too."


End file.
